Plot Bunny Breeder
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: Prompts.... Warnings: Yaoi.... Death.... Suicide, Homicide ....... A.U's.... Genderbending........ Phobia's..... Plots of Manga/Anime s
1. Chapter 1

Freefall-gypsy: "Okay here are some prompts I thought up. 25 Prompts per chapter" X3

Spidercat: "My Muse-senses are tingling telling me that freefall-gypsy doesn't own Bleach."

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

1#

Girl

Same storyline but with a Female Ichigo and Male twins and female Ishida;

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, SadoIshida,

2#

Timid

Ichigo became timid after the death of his mother; but when riled he is scarier then a Demon and his Power seems to increase 100 fold.

Suggested Pairings: BakIchi or RenIchi or HitsIchi.

3#

Smart

Ichigo has a very High I.Q and uses it to his advantage.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM

4#

Assassin

Ichigo is an assassin just like his mother was.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, BakHit any other MxM

5#

Suicide/Homicide

A.U, Shiro, Ichi's Inner hollow in this Universe is not his inner hollow but a Split personality that came into being after Grand fisher killed Ichigo's mum, Shiro Kills Ichi by drowning him, Shiro however did not want to die; Ichi then goes to SS.

Suggested Pairings: Any Male Character with Ichi as Uke;

6#

Twins

Ichi and Shiro are twins but instead of inhabiting two bodies the two souls inhabit the one body.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, BakShiro, IkkYum, ShiroIchi (the way the OHHC twins are)

7#

Sick

Ichi gets really sick.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, BakIchi, ShiroIchi

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

8#

Two Zanpaktuo

Ichigo has two Zanpaktuo one is Zangetzu who is released from sealed state by calling

'Drop from the heavens Zangetzu'

The other one is represented by a Draconian (Half human half Dragon) dressed in white who is released from sealed state by calling

'Rise from the depths of hell …'

(What you call the second Zanpaktuo is up to you)

Suggested Pairings: RenHitIchi (Threesome) RenIchi, HitsIchi;

9#

Tarot Master

Ichigo is a Tarot Master like his mum was;

(her powers were bound by her family after she Found out she was going to marry a soul reaper.)

He uses a few different Decks a dragon one, a cat one, and a mystic one; they become giant when he uses then during a battle, the cards glow blue when enlarged they can be used to fight (like in Cardcaptors) he calls upon then from time to time but he mostly uses Zangetzu.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, IkkYum, BakHit, 11th Tachio x 12th,

Tachio 8th Tachio x 13th Tachio and MxM;

10#

Hurt

Ichi is seriously hurt and there is no way of getting help anytime soon; so Renji and Toshiro look after Ichi until help arrives a week later;

Suggested Pairings: RenHitIchi Threesome,

11#

Sarcastic

Ichigo is very sarcastic.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

12#

Pyromaniac

A.U Ichigo is a Pyromaniac, normal bleach plot.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

13#

Sugar high

Ichigo Eats to much sugar (Humour)

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

14#

Word salad

Ichigo suffers from word salad; (look it up.)

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi

15#

Claustrophobia

Ichigo has a fear of enclosed spaces; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

16#

Achluophobia

Ichigo has a fear of Darkness; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

17#

Anthropophobia

Ichigo has a fear of people or society;

his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

18#

Aphenphosmphobia

Ichigo has a fear of being touched; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

19#

Astraphobia

Ichigo has a fear of thunder and lightening; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

20#

Autophobia

Ichigo has a fear of being alone, or by himself; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

21#

Altophobia

Ichigo has a fear of Heights; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

22#

Automatonophobia

Ichigo has a fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, and wax statues - anything that falsely represents a sentient being; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

23#

Areoacrophobia

Ichigo has a fear of high open spaces; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

24#

Arsonphobia

Ichigo has a fear of fire; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

25#

Ailurophobia

Ichigo has a fear of Cats; his friends help him get over his fear and he falls in love along the way.

Suggested Pairings: RenIchi, MxM, FxF

-

--

---

----

-----

------

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Freefall-gypsy: "Okay that's the first 25 prompts down at least 7 more chapters to go."

Spidercat: "if you want to use them remember to send the title of the story/stories to us so we can read them."

Freefall-gypsy: "R&R (Rest & Relax) and R&R my other stories and tell me what you think 'k."


	2. AN Sorry

Freefall-gypsy: "I'm sorry I Haven't Updated recently but I have lost my USB with all my stories on it."


End file.
